Bryce Walker
Bryce Walker is a main character in 13 Reasons Why. He is portrayed by Justin Prentice. Bryce is currently a senior at Liberty High School. He is the co-captain of the Liberty High's football and baseball team. He is Hannah Baker's twelfth reason for killing herself as he raped her one night at a party at his home. Along with Marcus Cole and Courtney Crimson he serves as one of the primary antagonists of the series. Early Life TBA Throughout the Series Season 1 In the hallway of Liberty High School, Bryce and his jock were talking to Justin Foley about his date with Hannah the day before. When Justin showed him racy pictures he took of Hannah as she slid down the slide on the playground, Bryce grabbed the phone and sent the photo of Hannah to everyone in the school, igniting rumors of Hannah being "easy" and a slut, which was the initial blow to her reputation. At the Pep rally, the Liberty Tigers basketball team were kicking off it's pre-season, the first step on the road to returning to state finals, Principal Gary Bolan stated. As the season's winner of the Captain's Award, Bryce was called up to the stage to introduce the varsity squad. He gave a small speech showing his gratitude to receive the award and then he called out the year's starting lineup. When Bryce called out Justin's name, he didn't appear. Jessica had been worrying about him all day, and he hadn't shown up at the pep rally. After the pep rally, Bryce gave Marcus and Zach a ride to his house. As it turned out, that was where Justin had been hiding out, at Bryce's pool house, playing video games to avoid the consequences of Hannah's tapes. Another memorable time of him in Hannah's depiction is when he raped Jessica when she was passed out drunk, unaware that Hannah was in the closet. He is said to have "broke Hannah's soul" because he also raped Hannah in his hot tub, leaving fingerprint bruising on her arms and back. He later admitted to raping Hannah to Clay when he confronted him, after giving Clay a serious beating, unaware Clay was recording him. Later, Tyler suggested to the others that they could set up Bryce as a scapegoat to take the fall, due to his crimes being far more serious than the things they committed. Despite this actually being seriously considered, Tyler was shot down. Bryce's Mistake (Reason #12) Bryce is Hannah's twelfth reason for why she killed herself and of all the people on her list, his actions are the most serious. After a horrible day following losing $700 of her parent's deposit money and being rebuffed by Clay, a depressed Hannah goes for a long walk and eventually ends up in Bryce's neighborhood and is drawn to the sounds of a party at his house. Bryce sees her come in and greets her. Hannah joins the party and eventually joins Jessica, Justin, Zach and his girlfriend in Bryce's hot-tub. After a few minutes, Hannah relaxes in and the four others eventually leave to hangout elsewhere. Bryce then silently enters the tub and turns it off. He and Hannah make some small talk and he then approaches her and begins touching her inappropriately. Hannah attempts to get out but Bryce grabs her and holds her, pulls her underwear off and proceeds to sexually assault her. Hannah simply freezes and does not move as Bryce brutally rapes her, nor does she call for help. Hannah later reveals on her tapes that this incident completely broke her soul and it was following this that she decides to commit suicide. Personality Bryce is shown to be a cruel, arrogant, spoiled, and selfish person and is a very dangerous individual. Coming from a prominent background and being a star, popular athlete at Liberty High, Bryce appears to view himself as being superior to everyone and as such believes that he can do whatever he wants to, never once taking into consideration other's feelings. Bryce is a cruel bully as well as he helped to humiliate Hannah numerous times and also Tyler. He is violent as well as shown when he threw Justin out of Jessica's room and also brutally beating up Clay after he accused him of raping Hannah. Of all the people on Hannah's list, Bryce's actions are the most serious as he is proven to be a dangerous, sexual predator who brutally raped both Jessica and Hannah and possibly others and shows absolutely no remorse whatsoever for his actions and does not even appear to view his assaults as being rapes, once making clear to Clay that if his actions are rapes "then every girl at this school wants to be raped". He also sexually harassed Hannah once as well by grabbing her ass. He shows no remorse over her death either and claims that she wanted him sexually and that she practically begged him to have sex with her, which was completely false. He is shown to be somewhat of a coward as he appears fearful of what will potentially happen to him after Justin reveals to him of the existence of Hannah's tapes. He is also somewhat easy to manipulate as Clay was able to successfully coerce him into confessing to raping Hannah. Despite this, he is a good friend somewhat as it has been proven that he and his family have helped Justin numerous times, as well as his mother and even lets Justin stay at his house for long periods. However, it is shown that Bryce believes he can control Justin, notably seen when he made Justin let him into the room where Jessica was sleeping and allow him to rape her. Physical Appearance Bryce has short brown hair and slightly rosy cheeks. He has a boyish look to him and is often seen wearing either a white shirt, a blue jumper or a blue flannel shirt. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes ---- Trivia * Bryce is the only person on the tapes who has not heard them, due to Clay passing him over in order to coerce him into confessing to raping Hannah and to give them to Mr. Porter. Bryce is also the last person on Hannah's list to learn of the existence of the tapes. * Out of all the 13 people's crimes on the tape, Bryce's is considered the most serious, as the tapes show his complicity in two rapes. Tyler even points this out to the others when suggesting to use Bryce as a scapegoat. * Bryce's family is very affluent, as shown by his large house with a big pool and pool house in the backyard, where Justin stayed in . Gallery |-|Promotional= 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Bryce Walker.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Bryce Walker.jpg |-|Screencaps= S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-Justin-Bryce-hallway.jpg References de:Bryce Walker fr:Bryce Walker Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Liberty Tigers